The present invention relates to an improvement of the sound quality of a speaker, and especially to a structure for changing sound quality of a speaker in which tube bodies with different thickness can be updated so that different QT (quality factor) value is formed in the speaker.
In general, a speaker is formed by a casing, a magnet, a coil, a damper, a vibration piece, a dust-proof cover, an iron core, a washer, a yoke, etc. One end of the coil is connected to the vibration piece, while another end is placed with the iron core to be around the outer periphery of a center post. As conduction, the coil is absorbed to cut the vibration so that the vibration piece amplifies the vibration to be transfer in the air so as to be formed with sound wave sensible by ears.
In manufacturing, a via hole is installed in the center post of the iron core so as to cut the air path by changing the inner diameter of an opening as the speaker is operated, and therefore, different sound qualities are formed.
The prior art speaker has via holes with fixing size, therefore, there are following defects in use:
1. Since the diameter of the via hole is fixed, in manufacturing, for the requirement of different QT values, different hardware structures are necessary for conforming the requirement of different QT values. For example, as a consumer requests a speaker with three different QT values, the manufacturer must design three structures of the speaker with the requirement of the QT value. Consequently, the procedure in manufacturing is trouble. Moreover, too many categories will make a great deal of inventory so that a large space is required for storing the inventory and the cost is therefore increased.
2. The center post of iron core has a fixed diameter for the via hole, therefore, emitted sound quality is fixed. After installation, only adjusting a tone button in the stereo is possible for adjusting the sound quality. It is impossible by only simply changing the structure of the speaker for outputting different QT value.
3. In general, some low level devices, such as a car stereo, have no tone button for adjusting the sound quality of a stereo with favorites of users. However, this can not satisfy the requirement of the modern listeners.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a structure for changing the sound quality of a speaker, in which tube bodies with different thickness can be updated, and thus, sound quality of the speaker can be adjusted according to the user""s requirement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure for changing the sound quality of a speaker, wherein detachable tube bodies and a pull are provided.
To achieve aforesaid object, the present invention provides a structure for changing the sound quality of a speaker having a iron core. The iron core has a center post with a via hole for assembling a plurality of tube bodies each having a different thickness. Thereby, different tube body is inserted into the via hole for changing the QT value of the speaker; wherein a user can update the tube body as desired to change the sound quality.
In the present invention the via hole of iron core and the shapes of the plurality of tube bodies have slight conoid shapes with a wider upper end and a narrow lower end. An inner wall of the tube body is installed with respective embedding holes so that in updating, the tube body can be pulled out conveniently.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read inm conjunction with the appended drawings.